


Call for Change [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Call for Change' by trinityofone:</p><p>The one where John and Rodney are Obama campaign phone bank workers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call for Change [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call for Change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115993) by trinityofone. 



> The podfic was first posted 19th December 2010.
> 
> Reader's Notes: Recorded for the multipodicity challenge2010. When trinityofone posted this story back in 2008, I added "Call for Change" to my "want-to-podfic"-list. Then lunate8 released her podfic and I didn't want to intrude. Therefore I thought this story was the perfect choice for this repod. :)

**Length:** 18min:24sec

 **Download & Streaming link MediaFire:** [mp3 (16.7 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3cyo77rny0t67dj/Call_For_Change.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3 (16.7 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201012258.zip)


End file.
